Quil's Thoughts
by awesomenessisme
Summary: Some of Quil's thoughts when he's around Claire.


**A/N: Because there aren't a lot of fan fics about Quil : ). Oh yeah, and just if anyone notices that they walked to her house, Claire moved down to the rez.**

**Quil's POV:**

I watched Claire happily.

She was my Earth. My Sun. My Moon. My Stars. My everything.

"Quil!" the 13 year old yelled. "Get over here and help me look for shells!"

We were on First Beach, and Claire had recently turned 13. But still, she was too young to know.

I had suffered through a lot with her. First crushes, first boyfriend, first kiss. I just wanted to yell "Can't you see? _We _should be together, not you and Freddie, or you and John. You and Quil!" sometimes, but again, she's not old enough. Yet. Sam says that I have to wait until she's 18, and when Emily is mad at me, she says that I have to wait until she realizes that she loves me. Which stings. She loves me even now. I know. _I KNOW! _

I don't know.

"QUIL!" she yelled and I ran over to her.

"Yes, your highness?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You goof. Anyway, can you help me look for shells, like I asked you maybe five minutes ago?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Claire." I said and to her I appeared to be calmly reaching for shells while inside I nearly blew.

Should I tell her? I'll have to tell her _sometime_. It will just be five years before schedule for Sam, and I have no clue about Emily's schedule.

"So, Claire, how is it going with… John?" I tried to ask casually.

She sighed. "I had to dump him. He… well, I don't like him that way. Anymore. Or maybe not anymore. I don't even know if I really liked him, even."

"Well, you should do what you think is best." I comforted, sitting down on the gravelly sand.

"I guess." She said, also sitting down, maybe to close for my comfort.

We just sat that way, looking at the sun set for a while, and then it grew darker and darker.

"So who do you like?" I finally asked.

Claire seemed stumped for a minute, before turning a bit pink and saying in a more high-pitched voice than is normal for her, "This-this one guy."

"Okay…"

"Um, yeah."

"So, what's the lucky guy's name?"

Claire turned a slightly darker pink.

"Um, you don't know him."

"Try me." I challenged.

"Whoa, would you look at that sun… or rather, at that moon. I have to go before my mom kills me. What time is it?"

I checked my watch. "Um… 10 o'clock?"

She groaned. "My mom is going to _kill _me."

"Not if we hurry up." I said lightly, and quickly stood up.

She stood up a split second later, and took my hand for a second before letting it drop and blushing an even darker pink.

"Come on."

"Coming."

We walked along the beach like that until we got to her house.

She didn't get into trouble, because her mom knows that I take care of her, always.

After she showered and brushed her teeth and everything she came down to the living room, where me and her mom where having an argument about whether or not Claire could have a pet.

"Can everyone say goodnight to me?" she asked. Maybe she said everyone, but she was facing me, looking at me, and talking to me, but we all chorused "Sure." at the same time.

Her parents went to say goodnight before me, and her mom was in the shower, while her dad was reading in their bedroom when I came up to say goodnight to Claire.

"Hey Claire." I said, sitting down on her bed.

"Hey Quil." She said, imitating my voice so that we laughed.

I looked at the stuffed animal that she was clutching and chuckled. "Do you know that I bought you that?"

She looked at me with astonishment. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yeah. For your sixth birthday."

"Wow." She said.

I sat in silence while she lay in silence for a few minutes.

Suddenly she yawned and I remembered that I had to say goodnight to Claire.

"Claire, why didn't you tell me you where tired? Now I can't say goodnight properly." I scolded, but I was smiling as I said it.

"Mm. 'Night Quil." She mumbled.

"'Night Claire."

I was still sitting while she practically fell asleep on the spot.

I was about to stand when I heard a tiny, "I love you, Quil."

I was about to burst of happiness but all I said was, "I love you too, Claire."

**Just a sweet little Quil/Claire story. For those of you that don't know, Quil "imprinted" on Claire, so that now she is his entire world (imprinting is stronger than love for wol-shapeshifters).**


End file.
